Onion Rings
225px |strength = 4 |health = 4 |cost = 5 |set = Galactic |rarity = Legendary |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Root Plant |trait = None |ability = When played: Each plant in your hand becomes 4 /4 . |flavor text = So powerful it makes you cry.}} Onion Rings is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 5 to play and has 4 /4 . It does not have any traits, and its ability changes the stats of all plant fighters in the plant hero's hand to 4 /4 when it is played. Origins It is based on the onion (Allium cepa), a vegetable that is the most widely cultivated species of the genus Allium, specifically the red onion; and a planet with rings, for example, Saturn. Its name is a literal pun on "onion rings," a snack that consists of cross-sectional "rings" of onion covered in batter which are then deep-fried. However, Onion Rings has raw sliced onion rings orbiting around it instead. Its description is a reference to how onions in real life cause eye irritation and uncontrollable tears when cut normally due to a chemical irritant known as syn-propanethial-S-oxide. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Root Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' Each plant in your hand becomes 4 /4 . *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description So powerful it makes you cry. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With Onion Rings itself is a loss of field control with a poor statline of 4 /4 for 5 , but its ability can potentially cause a large tempo swing if it boosts enough plants. Thus, getting as many cards as possible to gain maximum value can be done with reactive play by running a control deck or drawing additional cards with ones like Flourish. As Onion Rings turns all your plants' stats into 4 /4 , this naturally comes with the deckbuilding restriction of limiting the power of cards with high stats such as The Great Zucchini and , making them cards you should avoid. To make the best use of the ability, cards that cost little and/or have useful abilities should be prioritized in an Onion Rings deck. Putting a lot of cheap plants in your deck causes them to become absurdly powerful when you can easily swarm, if not cripple your opponent. The Mega-Grow class has a few cards that work decently with its ability such as , , Grow-Shroom, and Clique Peas due to the naturally low stats of the class. However, each other class has their share of plants that also go well with the boost. *Chompzilla has Lil' Buddy which becomes a free 4 /4 plant with Team-Up and a useful ability, letting you take the game back by force on the same turn as you play Onion Rings. Ketchup Mechanic also represents a great card for controlling normally and becomes huge with the boost that stacks with her ability. Cosmic Flower can either become a threat herself thanks to her Strikethrough trait, or you can press your luck and boost the card she Conjures, most of which range from great to decent with the Onion Rings boost. and Elderberry are both great glass cannons that become more threatening with the boost and can be used with or Sun Strike to do extra damage to your opponent. *Grass Knuckles can run a more aggressive Onion Rings deck with access to many great early-game cards that double as good fighters such as Galacta-Cactus and Jugger-Nut. Pear Cub becomes a threat on its own, and combined with its second layer of threat (Grizzly Pear), it becomes a hard-to-remove plant that can guard for at least two turns (unless it faces a Frenzy zombie), preferably on the aquatic lane, while trades blocking capability for a higher damage output (up to 7 damage upon destruction) and a zombie-moving ability, allowing him, too, to deal with Amphibious threats. Access to Spikeweed Sector helps prevent your opponent from using weak zombies and glass cannons to block your attacks, counters zombie environments, and serves as extra field control. *Green Shadow has access to many beans, most of which are cheap; with Onion Rings' ability, your swarm of beans will be able to survive effective field-clearers like The Chickening and Fireworks Zombie. Meanwhile, the Admiral Navy Bean + Planet of the Grapes combo helps prevent you from depleting your cards easily. (The only exception would be a Magic Beanstalk deck, as they already have 4 /4 .) Aside from bean decks, Green Shadow also has cards that strike on multiple lanes like Splash Damage plants (although Splash Damage isn't affected by the ability boost), Tricorn, , and the most powerful of them all: Shooting Starfruit. These plants are very effective at field control and can do lots of damage to your opponent. *Captain Combustible can control the early game with cards such as Banana Bomb and Berry Blast, and has access to numerous swarm cards which are amazing with a 4 /4 statline, such as Shroom for Two, (who doubles as a removal card due to his ability), and (who costs 0 and has Team-Up). But in the end, a good Onion Rings deck needs to balance cards that are great with the Onion Rings boost while still doing acceptably without it, with tradeoffs between weakness to aggressive strategies or having less value in the deck overall. Against Onion Rings relies on a deck being built around its ability to be effective, and the cards that gain value from that are often poor for establishing control early-game. Going on the offensive will force your opponent to choose between losing boost value and taking a lot of damage. Also, keep in mind that any cards affected by Onion Rings will keep their new stats even after being Bounced, so do not attempt to do that to reset their stats. Cards such as Regifting Zombie can potentially speed up their gameplan of gaining cards to boost, but it is often more important to fuel your aggression than to fear their later value. It will be nearly impossible to actually outvalue or even remove the buffed up swarm that Onion Rings produces, so the best course of action is to try and defeat your opponent as soon as possible. Gallery OnionRingsStats.png|Onion Rings' statistics Onionringscard.png|Onion Rings' card OnionRingsGrayedOutCard.png|Onion Rings' grayed out card Onionrings4.png|Onion Rings costing 4 sun due to Captain Cucumber's ability OnionRingsCardImage.png|Onion Rings' card image 4per4m8.jpg|The aftermath of Onion Rings' ability LunchtimeHehHehHeh.jpeg|Onion Rings destroyed Onion Rings tinted grey.png|Onion Rings tinted gray due to a glitch FertilizeOnionRings.jpg|Fertilize being played on Onion Rings Double Strike Onion Rings.png|Onion Rings with the Double Strike trait UntrickableOnionRings.jpg|Onion Rings with the Untrickable trait Shrunken Onion Rings.jpg|Onion Rings shrunken by Shrink Ray Pearadise OR.jpeg|Two Onion Rings on a lane due to Pair Pearadise's ability OnionRings.png|Teaser picture for Onion Rings posted during a Dev QnA in response to a question Onion Rings attacking (animated).gif|Onion Rings attacking (animated) Onion Rings estroyed(animated).gif.gif|Onion Rings being destroyed (animated) Screenshot_2020-02-01 Wish Upon a Starfruit - Dark Shadow Strategy Deck Plants vs Zombies Heroes (2).png|Embiggen being used on Onion Rings. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Root cards